


The List

by tkbenjamin



Category: James Bond - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Revenge, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Someone's got a list and Bond's checking it twice.





	

The first time Bond entered Q’s office to see Q hunched over a piece of paper he didn’t think anything of it. He simply dropped of his slightly damaged gear and left. He had better things to do than receive a famous Q tongue lashing. He had noticed however that Q hadn’t even looked up. He’d filed it away and headed of to get on with his day. There were nurses to chase and fun to be had after all.

Next time Bond had seen Q was a week or so later, after a mission from hell where the Quartermaster had practically been a magician to get 007 and 008 back home in one piece. They had both left blood behind but at least they were both walking wounded and still quite pretty. So as soon as Bond had released himself from Medical, he’d gone to find Q.

Bond carefully made Q’s earl grey to perfection. He’d seen a tea set in a little shop in a London back alley a day before he and 008 had gone on assignment and hadn’t had a chance to give it to the Quartermaster. After Medical, he’d gone to his locker to change and taken the set. It was all a beautiful jade green. Sturdy enough for constant use but delicate enough to do the delicate Earl Grey justice. The cup was cylindrical and comfortable to hold. All in all the set was delicate but masculine, at least to Bond’s eyes.

So tea set in hand, Bond made his way to Q’s office. He knocked on the door and walked right in. Q was hunched at his desk, over a piece of paper again and didn’t look up. “Place whatever you’ve managed to bring back on the desk 00. I’ll deal with it later.” Bond carefully set down the tea tray and dropped the few items of Q-Branch tech that he could salvage from the mission debacle somewhere on a corner of the desk. Then he began the process of pouring tea into two jade green cups.

The sound and smell must have roused Q from his business because the next time Bond raised his head, Q was staring at him. Eyes wide in wonder. James finished the pour out and calmly handed a cup to Q, before taking the second cup for himself and sitting down, a crooked smile on his lips. He raised his cup in a silent salute and put it to his lips, taking a careful sip.

He restrained a Cheshire smile when he heard Q moan around his mouthful of tea. They drank the tea in silence, just absorbing the fact they were both alive. Once the tea was finished, Bond stood carefully, took up the tea tray and headed out of the office. He returned a minute later with the set rinsed off in the Quartermaster Corps Kitchinette and put the set carefully on one of Q’s shelves. He then turned, cocked his head to the side and headed to the doorway. “Until next time,” he’d said, then closed the door behind and left.

Bond was waiting for Q in his office. Q was still meeting with M, so Bond had to wait. He walked around the room, touching this and fingering that. He saw a piece of paper sticking out from under the blotter, almost as if it was hidden there and pulled it out. It was a handwritten list. Names and addresses and short sentence or paragraph under each one. Bond sat in a chair and started reading.

Colin Sand-23 Wilcox way Brixton  
Gave me a wedgie every school day for three years, primary school.  
Mason Brothers-40 Johnston Rd. London  
Verbal bully from aged10-14.  
Intrigued Bond kept reading. The whole page was very much in the same vein. The last few entries had to do with him. All of them had tried to kill him one way or another. Without thinking about it he snapped a quick photo of the list and settled down to wait.

He poured the Earl Grey when he felt the door begin to open and handed the cup to Q as the younger man stepped into the room. Q took it and went to his seat behind the massive desk. That was when he saw the sheet. Bond held it up an eyebrow quired.

Q blushed, “The Phycologists recommend making a list of people that have hurt me. Then I can write pretend letters to them and get it all off my chest,” he grumbled.

“Working?” Bond questioned.

“Nope” Q answered.

“So this is your revenge list?” Bond questioned lightly.

“I guess so,” Q replied, voice edged with worry.

Bond gave him a feral smile and said no more.

It was weeks later when Bond dropped a file onto Q’s desk. Q looked up from it to a smirking 007. He opened the file and read aloud.  
Colin Sand-23 Wilcox way Brixton  
Gave me a wedgie every school day for three years, primary school.  
Had car trouble daily for 3 weeks. From flat tyres to engine trouble. Has had to spend thousands of pounds to remedy and still ongoing.

Mason Brothers-40 Johnston Rd. London  
Verbal bully from aged10-14.  
Has been receiving email and texts if male genitalia, which he usually sends to unsuspecting women. Has changed his mobile phone number 4 times already, ongoing.  
The rest of the list followed the same pattern. Bond was still smirking when Q looked back at him.

“The other Double 0’s and I wanted to thank you for the soft target practice, none of us has had this much fun playing at revenge for years. We obviously couldn’t get to the whole list, but we all enjoyed the ones we could verify and get to,” with that he left Q to his lists, and his small surprised smile. Yes Q your double 0’s like you enough to exact a little revenge, Bond thought as he walked away.


End file.
